World War III
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: We didn't exactly fail... but we didn't succeed, either. Neferet's war against humans is a success... or is it? Can Zoey and her friends defeat Neferet, once and for all? Read and REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Okay... new HoN fanfic. This idea came to me one night. I just love the story line and I have everything down. This is a Zoey fanfic cause... well, you'll see why later on. **

**Disclaimer: The following goes for this chapter and the following chapters in this Jessica and Cyara Baylin fanfic: We do NOT own ANY of the House of Night characters. We only own the plot and SOME of the characters. **

_Zoey_

_**Prologue**_

_We hadn't failed exactly, but we hadn't exactly succeeded either. _

_I guess I should explain. _

_Neferet had totally lost it. Even the bad Red fledglings started realizing that and they ditched her. They made their choice to be good and they became good Red fledglings. Even Dallas had come back to his senses and was now Stevie Rae's warrior. _

_Speaking of Stevie Rae, her and Rephaim finally told us, together, that they had Imprinted. Rephaim then decided to, finally, tell Stevie Rae that he loved her. She had smiled her sunlight bright smile and the room we were in suddenly smelt like flowers and fresh air on a summer day. Rephaim turned into a human... somewhat. _

_There is now a knew kind of fledgling. The Black fledgling. For those who were once evil, now with the Light. _

_We found out that a lot of the Raven Mockers had been in hiding somewhere in Italy. Most of them had come to us as Black fledglings. So most of the Raven Mockers were good. _

_Kalona wasn't exactly evil, but he wasn't exactly good either. Darkness still had him chained, as Aphrodite put it, but he was fighting to break free. I helped him, seeing how no one else would. No matter how hard I tried to convince them that he was trying, no matter how true Aphrodite's words were, they wouldn't believe us enough to help him break through the chains of Darkness that held him back in the past. The only way they would help is if Nyx had appeared and told them to. _

_Okay. My Warriors. Darius was still my warrior; he protected me and made sure I was safe. But he was still Aphrodite's fully pledged Warrior. _

_Speaking of Darius and Aphrodite, they were getting married in December, the week before Christmas. I had talked with Darius and pulled a few strings and they were getting married in front of Cinderella's castle in Walt Disney World. Darius and I had told her in private and she was ecstatic. "You guys are the best," I believe were her exact words._

_But back to Warriors. Stark was still my Guardian. And he was still unbelievably gorgeous. We, finally, decided to make it official and were actually going out. "Finally," was Aphrodite's response. "Yea!" was Jack's response. "OMG!" Erin, "You two are so," Shaunee, "Cute together," Erin. Yeah. They were all happy for us. _

_But... under all the happiness was the Darkness that would soon ruin everything. Take everything away. _

_Two years ago, in the three days I was hiding in my room from making the biggest mistake of my life... I died. I rejected the Change... and I was all alone. _

_Neferet brought me back. I'm a Red fledgling. And guess what? No one knows. Not even Kalona. _

_Neferet somehow started her war against humans. Vampyres around the world, and even fledglings with special affinities, went to war. Humans fought as hard as they could... but they were just humans. _

_I could tell by the reactions and the looks on their faces that the vamps didn't agree with this. Some did, some even said so. But others... others you could tell just by the look on their faces that they didn't want this to be. _

_I didn't either._

_Especially when Stark was called to war. _

**And... there's your prologue. Tada! REVIEW PLEASE! Jessica Baylin **


	2. Haven't Met You Yet: Part 1

**World War III**

_Zoey_

Chapter One

Part I

_~Haven't Met You Yet~_

I sighed as I sat down next to Stark in the giant living room of our new house. Okay, not just ours but everyone's. The whole gang, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, the Twins, Stark and all of the Red fledglings lived with us.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, winding his arms around my waist. I smiled softly.

"Nothing." I lied. I was actually exhausted. And it wasn't from not getting sleep. I hadn't had any blood in a few days. I was weak and tired.

"You're lying." He said, concern in his voice. I sighed again.

"I'm fine, Stark. Really." I tried to convince him. But I looked just as horrible as I felt. When I had gotten out of the shower, I had seen my reflection, as surprising as it my seem that I have one.

I was pale, more so than usual. There were dark circles under my eyes and I just looked faded.

"When's the last time you had blood?" Stark asked suddenly. I groaned and stood.

"Do you have to do that?" I demanded. He smiled his cocky smile before he went back to serious Guardian mode. I sighed, turned, and wrapped my arms around him, lying my head on his chest.

"I'm fine, Stark. I can deal." I said. Wow, that was a great excuse, Zoey. Just perfect. God I really needed to get some material from Aphrodite. She had excuses for literally everything. Except for why she was such a bitch. Stark chuckled.

"Stop that." I said firmly.

The bond had gotten... stronger over time. Stark was able to get inside my head and read my thoughts. It wasn't like that guy everyone was so obsessed about nowadays.

"Edward Cullen." Stark said sitting back down on the couch, pulling me down with him.

"The fact that you know that is sad." I noted.

"Hey. I like reading. And Twilight was amazing." I just blinked at him. Okay, the fact that he read was hot. But this was just weird. He smiled his cocky smile before he kissed me softly. I sighed. He did it again. I swear he did it on purpose.

"Yep." He said. I smacked him on the arm.

"Stay out of my head!" I snapped. I was able to get inside his too, but I could only reach the surface. Well, either that or he just didn't have much to read. He looked offended. What? Did he just stay in my head 24/7?

"That was mean, Zoey." He said instead of answering my question. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Try and get into my head." He teased. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but Stark.

_Goddess, I love her. I wonder if she heard that. Wow, no wonder she's so paranoid. I wonder what she would be like in bed._ I rolled my eyes. No matter how different Stark was from other guys, he still had the same thought process. The thoughts and fantasies that filled his head then were just unbearable to watch. He must have picked up on my embarrassment because his thoughts came to a halt. _Oh shit! I think she saw all of that. _

I didn't say anything. I just sat there, keeping the smile off my face but failing miserably at controlling my thoughts or emotions.

"Seriously, Zoey. Did you hear anything?" He asked, sounding slightly nervous. I just looked at him.

"I love you too, Stark." I said before I shot up and ran for my room.

"Zoey!" I jumped on my bed, pulling the blankets over my head. I smiled as I let myself fade. I could sense him in the room, searching for me. I heard him sigh as he came and sat down on the bed. I had never, ever faded on the bed before. So it came as a bit of a surprise when I threw the covers off, still faded. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I can see your outline, babe." He said with a triumphant smile. I sighed as I let myself appear.

I had gotten a few other affinities from our goddess over the past two years. I was able to "fade" when I was perfectly still. It was like I wasn't even there. When I had pulled the covers over me and faded, the blankets laid flat on the bed, not even touching me. No one was ever able to find me or even had a clue of where I was. But somehow, Stark always knew where I was. Or at least the general area. Hm. That soul mate thing was kinda freaky. Oh shit.

"Soul mate?" He asked curiously. I felt my face heat up and I started to fade. I had a tendency to fade whenever I was really embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"Why are you?" He asked, reading my mind again.

Okay, so we had been going out for almost two years now. Yet I still hadn't told him _absolutely_ everything. Like how I felt an instant connection when I first saw him. Or that day when he died and I kissed him that I liked it and couldn't stop thinking about it. Yeah, stuff like that just never came up. When I saw the cocky smile in place I knew that I had finally slipped up.

"Oh geez." I sighed, rolling over so my back faced him.

"You're fading, Z. Why?" He asked with a laugh. I huffed, but didn't answer. Guys were so... annoying. "I'm not that annoying. Am I?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Coming from the Guardian who's scared of "chicks' purses"." I said with a smirk. He frowned and shuddered slightly. I laughed again. I remembered when he told me that. I finally decided to let it all out. I turned back over so I was lying flat on my back.

"Get ready, Guardian." I said. "You have a lot of thoughts to read."

I thought back to when I first saw him and every moment we had together. I heard him laugh when I thought of a funny moment. Like that one time we were in the living room and the Twins came running in with a small box of spiders. I couldn't hide my laughter as they set it on the couch. Stark eyed it warily. I bit my lip. I didn't have to hide my thoughts as much then as I did now. He could only sense things. He opened the box and let out a small scream. I quickly put the lid back on the box so they wouldn't crawl everywhere. I couldn't meet his eyes then. I felt horrible afterwards.

"It was wrong." Stark said, a haunted look on his face. I smiled.

"It was kinda funny though." I said. He scowled and I turned to face him as I snuggled closer to him.

I thought back to when he pledged himself as my warrior. I smiled at the memory. I remembered the kiss we shared and then realized something.

"I was going out with Erik then." I said aloud. "Oh my God! I was cheating on him and I didn't even know it." Stark snorted.

"That's a big boo hoo to him." He said. I smiled briefly before it faded into a frown.

"Weren't you two going out before I got there? What happened?" He asked. I immediately blocked all my thoughts.

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10._

I thought the numbers over and over again. I always did that when I was hiding something. He knew I was hiding something and I didn't care. I always had my reasons.

"What's your reason now?" I stared at him in shock. He had broken down one wall. It was only a matter of time until he broke the others, getting down to the number one thing I couldn't bare for him to know.

"What? Is it embarrassing or something?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. I shook my head. I sat up in the bed. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I lightly rocked back and forth.

"I've seen you do that in the middle of the day. Why?" He asked, completely serious. I looked at him then quickly away. I had to do this. I could do this. I could do this.

I couldn't do this. There was no way in hell I could do this.

"Well. It's always best to start with a name and who that person is." Stark said softly.

I took a deep breath...

...and remembered the day I first saw him.

_He was over six feet tall and looked like he belonged on the big screen._ I smiled ruefully as I remembered how I described him.

"_Who is he?"_

"_Loren Blake, Vamp Poet Laureate. He's the first male Poet Laureate in two hundred years. Literally." _

"_You look completely engrossed in that." _

_Stop being such a moron! Speak to him!_

"_Beautiful and intelligent and innocent," _

I still shivered at the sound of his voice. Stark noticed the change in my moods and a look of pure confusion washed over is face. I sighed.

"_The best part of beauty is that which no picture can express."_

"Zoey? I don't understand..." I looked at Stark sadly.

"You will." I breathed as I continued to remember.

"_Zoey? Is that you?" _

"_Loren?"_

"_Speaking of inspiration—you could help me out."_

"_Sure I'd be happy to."_

I remembered every little detail. The way he touched me, the way it felt. And it was like I could still feel his touch, the warmth of his skin on mine. I couldn't bear to look at Stark.

"_Cream and silk as one_

_How I long to taste and touch_

_The moon watches."_

"_It's beautiful." I whispered. _

"_You're beautiful. And tonight you have been my inspiration. Thank you."_

"_Loren Blake? As in the most gorgeous vamp any of us have ever seen?Ohmygoodness. I better sit down." Stevie Rae collapsed on her bed._

"_Ah, oh, what about Erik?"_

"_What about Erik?"_

I looked at Stark then. I knew he was starting to get it now just by the look on his face. I shook my head. I smiled sadly.

"It's not over yet, Stark. Not even close." I said softly as I closed my eyes and continued to think back to my moments with Loren.

"_Mmm, mmm, mmm. He is so totally fiiiiine," Shaunee murmured. _

"_As usual, we're in complete agreement, Twin." Erin sighed dreamily. _

I thought of the Full Moon ritual. And then I thought of my birthday. Oh. That horrible but absolutely perfect birthday.

"_Do want it to be your business?"_

"_More than I can tell you." He said. "I believe it's my turn for a birthday kiss." _

"Stop!" Stark said suddenly. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You... please tell me that you are _not_ about to kiss a teacher." He said.

_He claimed my mouth and at the same time it felt like he claimed my body and soul_. I thought without breaking eye contact.

"He's a teacher, Zoey." I flinched at the present tense. He noticed. "What? What's wrong? I'm sorry if I got snappy, Zoey. It's just a lot to take in."

"I can tell you the rest later." I said quickly, hoping he would agree. He shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Go on." he said. I groaned and continued.

"_I shouldn't have done that." He said._

"_I know." I said. _

"_But I don't want to stop."_

"_Neither do I."_

"_They're beautiful." I said._

"_Yes, you are."_

"_Let me help you, love. Together there's nothing we can't work through." His kisses got longer, hotter. _

_I wanted to tell him, but my head was spinning and it was hard for me to think, let alone talk. _

"_I'll show you how much we can share... how completely we can be together," he said. _

"_Is it broken? Has my Imprint with Heath been broken?" _

"_It has. Our Imprint has replaced it" He rolled so that I was under his body. "Now let's finish it..."_

My thoughts instinctively came to a halt and I couldn't make myself continue.

"Zoey. It's okay. I need to know. And I need you to know, that no matter what, I love you. More than anything." Stark said, brushing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and thought hard, as if I were actually there, reliving my biggest mistake.

"_Now let's finish it. Let me make love to you, baby."_

"_Yes," I whispered. My lips found Loren's chest again, and as I drank from him, Loren made love to me until our world exploded in blood and passion. _

I opened my eyes to see Stark staring at me, mouth hanging open, face blank.

"Yeah," was all I could make myself say.

"_Besides, I'm more than happy with our Imprint. I don't need any others."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Erik."_

"_You belong to me!"_

"_Yes, I do belong to you."_

"_Erik, I—"_

"_You're interrupting."_

"_Yeah, I can see that."_

"_Baby, it's okay. He was going to have to know about us some time anyway."_

"_Go to be, love. We'll be together again tomorrow."_

"_Why, Zoey?"_

"_I'm not a slut."_

"_He does love me."_

"_You've done well, my darling. Now I know what she knows, and everything is coming together perfectly. It will be a simple thing to continue to isolate her. I just hope that the part you have to play isn't too unpleasant for you." Neferet's voice was teasing, but there was an edge of hardness to it. _

"_She's easy to lead around. A shiny present here, a pretty compliment there, and you have true love and a popped cherry sacrificed to the god of deception and hormones." Loren laughed again. "Young girls are so ridiculous—so predictably easy."_

"_Well, I can tell you it was damned inconvenient that you sent the gallant Erik to find his little girlfriend so soon. Couldn't you have given me a few more minutes to finish up?"_

"_Come on, baby. You know I don't _really_ want her. Don't be angry with me, love." _

"_Never, love! I'll never want anyone like I want you," Loren said. "Let me show you, baby. Let me show you."_

"_The body of Loren Blake, our beloved Vampyre Poet Laureate, has just been found nailed to the front gate." _

I was surprised to feel tears falling down my face. The pain that I hadn't felt so long, was now washing over me like a tidal wave.

"I'm so sorry, Zoey." Stark breathed. I shook my head.

"I... I need to go to Nyx's Temple. Alone." I said. Without waiting for his reply, I let my walls down, letting myself fade. It was instinctive for me to fade when I was in pain or embarrassed or uncomfortable. Any negative emotion besides anger.

I ran to Nyx's Temple. We weren't far from the House of Night. We didn't live there anymore because it was no longer safe for us. All of those who believed Neferet was evil live with us. It was dangerous for anyone like us to be with the Others at the House.

I hadn't been to Nyx's Temple in two years. I smiled at the sight of it.

I sat down on the ground, pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them as I rocked back and forth.

It had been so long since I had even thought about Loren.

It hurt so much to remember, yet I knew I had to. I had to tell Stark. And now, the last piece of the puzzle was finally put in its place. He knew everything about me. The only thing he didn't know, was how I actually felt. Sure he could feel what I felt. But it was much stronger for me. I held my emotions back a lot of the time. And when I faded, he couldn't feel anything. Which was a pain when I was hiding from someone like, let's say Neferet, and I needed him to know that I was in trouble.

"Zoey?" I froze. My tears dried instantly. I stopped rocking and shakes took over my body. I shook my head.

**Okay. There you go. This part was originally, like, ten or eleven pages long so I had to shorten it. Sorry but your eyes would've been burning by the end of it. **

**So, take a break, let your eyes rest... because there's still more. So... after you take a little break, keep scrolling down. Jessica Baylin **


	3. You're Here: Part 2

**Heyyyy. So here's Part II. **

_Zoey_

Part II

~_You're Here_~

"Not real. Not real." I murmured. I continued my rocking and tried to focus on anything else.

"Zoey." I felt myself fading and sighed in relief. He wouldn't be able to see me.

"You truly are amazing, Zoey." His voice was right next to me. I took a deep breath, trying to control the shaking which did pretty much no good. I stopped rocking, wiped the tears away, and finally looked up.

I swear, I have never been so freaked out in my life.

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare at a face that I hadn't seen in over two years.

All I could think was, I faded.

_There are secrets that need to be known, Zoeybird._ My eyes widened at Nyx's voice. I hadn't heard her voice in years. I smiled.

_This is the first step._

I looked back up at my unexpected visitor. I took a deep breath. I thought about calling Stark but thought better of it.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, Zoey." He whispered. Okay, for some unknown reason, that just really pissed me off. But, anger made talking manageable.

"You're sorry? You used me. I gave you everything—my heart, my body, and even a part of my soul. And you shattered it all. But you're sorry. Well, let me clue you in on something," I said in a harsh tone. "Sorry don't cut it. And sorry doesn't make the pain go away. Sorry doesn't fix everything. And in this case, nothing will."

I turned away from him and started rocking back and forth.

I felt myself fading.

"How do you do that?" He finally asked.

"A gift from _my_ goddess." I said. I smiled at the memory of how I got it, along with the extra Mark. I looked down at my arms.

"What did you do?" He asked hesitantly. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed. "I have so many that I don't even remember what caused it."

I saw his eyes trailed down my body and I was suddenly filled with that warm fuzzy feeling that I had always gotten when he had looked at me.

"Why?" I whispered. He looked at me confused. "You hurt me. My friends hated me and Erik still hates me. So why do I still feel this way when you look at me?" The control I had over my mouth was long gone by this point. I was just speaking my mind now. And in this case? It was completely normal.

He smiled that smile that I had loved so much and I couldn't help but smile back. I turned my head so he couldn't see but I knew it was no use.

"A sucker for hot guys." I breathed. His laugh was quiet as a whisper. I felt my face getting warmer and I mentally cursed myself for being so... so... Zoey!

"I'm guessing I fall under that category?" He said, amused.

"'Loren Blake?' 'Mr. Luscious? The guy we've been talking about eatin' like a Dove chocolate bar all semester?'." I quoted with a pointed look. He raised a brow and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"'Loren Blake? As in the most gorgeous vamp any of us have ever seen?', and, 'Loren Blake, Vampyre Poet Laureate, and hottest effing male on two feet'." I nodded, finding it hard to keep the smile off my face. That was it for his control though. He laughed and I felt my heart speed up at the sound. I bit my lip.

"That was when I told Stevie Rae about... you and I under the tree. I couldn't get her to stop squealing." I said with a sad smile. It seemed so long ago.

"Stevie Rae?" He asked, completely serious. "Is she...?" I grinned and shook my head.

"She's fine. She's our Stevie Rae again." He seemed shocked by this information and I frowned. "Yeah. I saved her." I said, lifting the edge of my shirt up just enough for him to see the Mark I had gotten that night, two years ago.

"She was all like, 'Like Romeo and Juliet'." I said dreamily, sounding exactly like Stevie Rae did when she had said it. An embarrassing thought suddenly came to me and I felt myself blush.

"What?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head. "Zoey, you can tell me anything. Trust me..."

"Real smooth." I whispered. "Embarrassing thought. I remember me and Erik... making out and then you walking in on us. And then I had to come up with some lame excuse as to why I was embarrassed because, you know, getting caught at making out isn't embarrassing at all." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"I remember that." He said. I didn't understand then, but this felt normal. It felt... right. I grinned at what I had said.

"'So you felt up to Loren, too?'. I asked him that." I said with a laugh.

"Zoey?" I looked up to see Erik standing in the doorway.

"Uh..." Was all I could get to come out.

"Real smooth." Loren whispered back. I could feel myself fading.

"Oh no, you're not." Erik said. I bit my lip and let my hand cover Loren's. His body disappeared almost completely. I could still see the air around him. It was a little off but not enough for anyone to really notice.

"What?" Erik looked confused but I shook my head.

"Just a... old friend. He can... disappear at will?" I was saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"Uh-huh." He said, totally not convinced.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" I blurted.

"No." He said, giving me an odd look. "What's going on, Z?"

"Nothing." I answer too quickly.

"You're lying. I know when you're lying."

"You didn't when I lied about Loren." I blurted. My eyes widened and my other hand flew to my mouth. "I'm sorry! That wasn't supposed to come out!"

"You haven't said his name in over two years." He said. "Are you sure you're okay, Z?" I nodded. "Well, I'll just leave you and you're... friend alone." And, at that, he left. I went to move my hand from Loren's but he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I think that's the worst lying I've seen in a long time." He teased. I rolled my eyes. "That was a low blow, by the way." I shrugged.

"Erik's an ass. I don't care. Not anymore." I said, a deep sadness in my voice. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. "Every time I see him... I see him that night, calling me slut." I winced at the memory.

He pulled me into his arms and I didn't object. He held me as I silently cried.

"You could've told me an Imprint breaking hurts. A lot." I groaned. He pulled back enough to give me a questioning look. "When you're Imprint dies, or is killed, it hurts when breaks." I said. His eyes softened. "Okay. I know Neferet killed you. But why did she kill you?" I asked.

"Because I wanted both of you." He admitted. I raised a brow.

"You wanted me _and_ her? That's kind of..." I shuddered with a laugh. "Who would want that hateful hag? She's worse than Aphrodite."

"She wasn't always like that. She used to be so..." He shook his, at a loss for words. I nodded.

"Yeah. I come at a loss for words too." I said. "I can't think of one good word for her. Except a hateful hag from hell. And even that doesn't fit."

"Amen, Zoey. Amen." A familiar Okie accent rang out. Stevie Rae strolled in but froze when she saw Loren. She grinned and jumped up and down as she, silently, squealed. She clapped her hands without actually making a sound before she turned and ran out.

I looked at Loren who was staring at me.

"I told you." I said. "But you didn't listen."

He smiled and his arms tightened around me. I laid my head against his chest with a sigh.

"I missed you." I breathed.

"I missed you too, love."

"What the hell!" I shot up and pushed Loren behind me as a snarl escaped my lips. Neferet glared at me. All I could think was, if looks could kill. I could see that she was shaking with anger. I could feel that anger at full force, too.

"Neferet! Calm down!" My voice echoed in Nyx's Temple. She winced the slightest bit but the anger didn't go down any. I called fire to me. Her eyes flickered down to my arms and I felt that she was nervous. I took a step towards her.

Her anger dimmed down a little and I let fire go.

"What is he doing here?" She snarled. I eyed her warily.

"I dunno. He just appeared here." I said evenly.

"What are _you_ doing?" She asked, calmer. I shrugged.

"I just... needed to be here." I said sadly. She sneered. I shook my head. "Don't, Neferet." I said softly.

She was confused. I walked over to her.

"You're always angry. You're always jealous, angry, furious, or in pain. And I feel sorry for you." I said. I turned away from her and walked over to a shocked Loren. I took his hand in mine.

"Spirit, protect him, keep him safe. Let no harm come to him." I said aloud. I felt a rush of joy before it left and went to Loren. He smiled a small smile and I smiled back. I caressed his cheek before I let it fall back to my side. I looked at Neferet over my shoulder.

I took a step away from him.

"He is yours, Neferet." I said. "He was never mine to take." And as I said the words, I felt shock flow through her. She blinked at me.

"Come with me. Kalona wants to speak with us." She said.

Kalona looked just as gorgeous as ever.

"I heard that, _slut_." Neferet snapped. "And don't even think about it. You have taken every single thing away from me. All of the guys swarm around you like you're their queen. Well get this, he's mine, and this is the one guy you _won't_ get." Neferet turned around and walked off as Kalona and I just stared at her, shocked. Well, I was shocked. Kalona looked like he dealt with this every day. There was also something in his eyes that really pissed me off.

"Oh. Hell to the no." I said. "You are _not_ falling in love with her. You have put me through two years of crap because you "love" me. I am _not_ going to have that go to waste just 'cause you can't make up your dang mind." I turned and followed Neferet. I looked back to see Kalona following us.

"Hey Neferet. Did you plan on falling in love with an evil fallen immortal?" I asked innocently. She stopped and slowly turned around. My eyes widened at her face and I squealed as I faded.

I felt something dark and twisted wrap around me. I looked down and groaned.

"Ew. Nasty." I said, sounding like a total blonde. Kalona chuckled and I glared. "It's not funny. These are my favorite jeans. Stark says they make me look even more hot than usual. I'm irresistible." I said with a smug smile.

"Don't make me kill you." Neferet said.

"Does Darkness stain?" I asked, trying hard to keep from smiling. She just blinked at me before she shook her head in exasperation.

"Chosen One." She scoffed.

"Hey! That's offensive!" I said. I wiggled out of the grips of Darkness and stood next to Kalona. I shuddered.

"Ew." I said as a string of Darkness inched up my arm, spreading. I slapped it, making a loud smacking sound. Kalona laughed, and I couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped my lips. I bit my lip and turned away from him. I looked down and sighed in annoyance.

"Why?" I asked, turning back around so he could see the Darkness spreading over me. He shrugged.

"It doesn't recognize you." He said simply.

"But it's icky and nasty and down right unattractive. I don't _do_ evil. That may look good on you but it's just ew when it's on me." I said in my preppy blonde voice. I sounded exactly like Aphrodite when I used it. "And I can't keep myself from fading when something like this happens." I said just as the fading began. Darkness tightened its hold.

It felt like little tiny razors were cutting into my skin. I whimpered and Kalona looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I whispered. His expression turned concerned. Neferet stopped.

"I smell blood." She said turning to us.

They stared at me and the pain became too much and I screamed.

"Neferet!" Kalona barked.

"I didn't know." She said innocently.

"Zoey. You can't fade. Please. You can't fade. Don't leave me." He pleaded.

I groaned.

"That's it! I'm done!" Neferet screeched. I vaguely saw her stomping away.

I wanted to fade so badly. I needed to. It was natural; pure instinct. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Kalona. My eyes met his.

"I won't leave you." I whispered. "Just make it stop."

I felt his arms wrap around me and the pain dimmed a little. I shivered and got as close to him as possible.

"Why?" I asked in a small, pain-filled voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why does it hurt like hell?" I said through gritted teeth. He shrugged.

"It's Darkness." He said simply. I nodded.

"Perfect. Okay. Move." I demanded, my voice stronger. He did as I said and I called Spirit to me. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" As soon as the words left my lips, there was a bright light and a giant _boom_!

I looked around the room. There was Darkness splattered all over the walls and the ceiling.

"I'm not cleanin' that up." I said bluntly as I stood and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I put my hands on my hips and looked at Kalona expectantly.

"Whatcha want?" I asked, completely bored.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"This again?" I asked with a small smile. He brought his lips down to mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. Yes, I was going out with Stark. Yes, I was cheating on him. Yes, I felt horrible for doing so. No, I wasn't going to be able to stop. It's not like I could say, "Okay, A-ya. I know you're a part of me and whatever, but you have to get out." It doesn't exactly work that way. Damn.

I pulled away with a sigh.

"I can't do this. You know that." I whispered. Even as I said the words, I pushed myself closer to him.

"Then why do you?" He asked.

"A-ya's a part of me." I said. I had never admitted this to him. "I can't do it anymore; this trying to fight you. A-ya is a part of me and always will be. And I'm okay with that now. Actually, I've been okay with it since my soul shattered. She's my compassion. I need her. Even if that means loving you when I know it's wrong." It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He pulled away just enough to look at me. It was as if he was searching my soul. I reached up to caress his cheek.

"No matter who I am—reincarnation or not—I will always love you." I said. I stepped away from him. I shook my head. "Though I won't fight when I'm with you, that doesn't mean I will give in. When I'm with you... I will not fight. But so long as we are apart, we are not one. We are not together. We are no more. We can never be." I said, my voice filled with a deep sadness. I remembered back to two years ago, when I didn't understand anything. There was a part of me that didn't know if it was A-ya making me feel this way or if it was actually me. It took me almost all of the two years to finally admit to myself that it was me. I had fallen for him.

But that didn't mean that we could be, or ever would be. I loved Stark; more than I loved anyone in the world. The only person that I loved more was Heath. But he was no longer with the living. My decision was easy to make. That didn't mean it was easy to admit; easy to reject my other half. Because no matter who I chose, he was, no doubt, my other half.

But... it shouldn't have been too hard for him to let me go. All he wanted was A-ya. And he couldn't have that. If he could get rid of me to have A-ya, I was sure he would.

But as I turned around to leave, I heard him whisper one word. It was barely a breath, but I heard it.

"Zoey." I froze and looked at him over my shoulder. He was on his knees, staring back at me, his eyes pleading. "I don't want A-ya. That's not what I'm after. Not anymore. It hasn't been for two years. I was after A-ya for the longest time. I wanted her. I loved her. I had to have her. And you were in my way." He went on. "The only way to get to her, was to get to you. But I never expected to fall in love with anyone else. Ever. It was only A-ya. But you captured me. I was pulled to you. But the only way to get to you was in your dreams." He shook his head. "But I couldn't. You found the one way to keep me out. And I couldn't see you, hear your voice. It's not A-ya I'm after. Not anymore. It hasn't been for two years. It's you, Zoey. Only you."

Now, how could I leave? It should be simple, right? He's evil; I'm good. He's Darkness: I'm Light. He could be nothing in my life but a problem. So it should be a simple thing to leave him. Right?

That's what I thought. But when he said that, spoke what I knew was from his heart... it touched something inside of me. I couldn't leave him. It was impossible. As much as I loved Stark, and trust me, I loved him more than anything, I could not leave Kalona. After what he had just told me, finally admitted to me, there was no way I could ever leave him in any way.

I slowly turned and made my way over to him. I knelt down in front of him. I caressed his cheek before I kissed him softly. I pulled away and smiled warmly at him.

"We are an honestly messed up pair." I said with a small laugh. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I fought A-ya so much. I didn't want to feel this. All I've ever wanted was to be normal." I shook my head and laughed bitterly. "That never happened and never will. I've learned to accept it. And if you had come into my life about a year ago, when I had finally admitted that to myself, it would have been different. Yes, I would've fought. But... I would have understood the feelings I have for you much better. And I wouldn't have been so stubborn about it.

"I never planned for any of this to happen. Aphrodite had a vision. In the vision was a poem; a prophecy.

It terrified me, and I didn't even know what it meant. I called my grandma and she explained everything to us. Aphrodite was, of course, "oh shit, what are we gonna do?" I smiled. "I'm the one they always look at when we have a problem. I was scared because... my friends hated me at the time. I had so many problems and so many questions that I didn't have the answer to." I sighed and sat back on my feet.

"What I'm saying is... I never planned on any of this to happen. The getting Marked, moving to the House of Night, the guys swarming around me, losing my best friend, losing all my friends because I kept so many secrets, our high priestess, my mentor, being and evil bitch, and and ancient fallen immortal breaking free from his imprisonment, and me finding out that I'm the reincarnation of his maiden love... that wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to live a normal, happy human life with Heath." I looked down at the floor as I shook my head. "That didn't happen, though. But, as much as I love the sound of that, I wouldn't go back. The Marking and the saving the world all the time... I wouldn't have it any other way. It's the same with falling in love with the bad guy. I never expected to fall in love with an evil fallen immortal." I looked up then and smiled. "But I did." I said, my voice barely a whisper. He pulled me into his arms and I smiled.

"You don't need the cold heat thing when it comes to me." I whispered. He chuckled and, just like in the dream from so long ago, his touch was normal. There was no pleasure from pain. Just the comfort and feel of his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, _my_ A-ya." He whispered back. I felt a familiar searing pain and I pulled away to see it. I pulled up the legs of my jeans to see new tattoos on my legs. I grinned.

"Seems that the goddess agrees with my decision." I said. His smile was short lived. I took his hand in mine. "The goddess loves you, Kalona. I know she kicked you out; I've seen it. But that doesn't mean she wanted to. She doesn't..." I shook my head. "She doesn't work like that. You should know that. You know she didn't want to do that. You loved her in the wrong way. I can understand both sides, Kalona. I can understand _why_ she kicked you out. You're not supposed to love your goddess in that way. It would just create problems. But on the other hand, you can't choose who you love. It's not in your control." I said, remembering all of my "lovers".

"Come with me." He said.

"Of course, my Warrior." I whispered so he couldn't hear. Unfortunately, he did. He smiled slightly.

"Zoey?" I turned at the sound of Stark's voice.

_Did you hear?_ I thought to him. He nodded slightly. _I'm sorry, love. _

"It's fine, Z. I understand. I'm not a total ass. I'm not Erik." He said with a sneer. I frowned but let it go.

"Stark. I want to be alone with him. Please." I said softly. He nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you at the house." I nodded.

_I love you._

"Love you, too, my lady." He said with a sweet smile.

I looked up at Kalona to see him glaring at Stark's back. I smacked his chest and he blinked down at me.

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'm gonna put up with you're jealousy shit. I don't like guys who are overly jealous and/or possessive." I said. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and headed for the House of Night. I looked at him over my shoulder. "I dump guys like that."

"What do you have against guys that just want to claim you as theirs?" Kalona asked curiously.

"The fact that you have to ask that is proof that we girls use more brain cells than guys." I pointed out simply.

"Are you calling us guys stupid?" He asked, amused.

"Just _sorta_ stupid." I said simply.

"Then why do you have so many of them?" I swear my mouth nearly hit the floor. I snapped it shut and, with a huff, I turned on my heel, pulling a total Aphrodite, and twitched away.

**And... there's Part II. REVIEW! Jessica Baylin **


	4. Loren Blake and Scared to Tell: Part 3

_Zoey_

Part III

~_Loren Blake! And Scared to Tell_~

I was walking down the hallways with Loren, looking for Neferet. I would hide us in night whenever fledglings walked by.

"Why did you hide us?" I looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Hello. You're, like, supposed to be dead." I said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." He said sheepishly.

"You forgot that you're dead?" I said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you so much." He bent down to kiss me and I thought that my head just might explode. Just like I had always felt when his lips were on mine.

"What the hell?" I pulled away when I heard the Twins' voices. I turned so my back was facing Loren. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't come up with an excuse. I grabbed Loren's hand and pulled him in front of me.

"Your turn." I whispered as I hid behind him. He laughed as he pulled me to his side, his arm around my waist. I could feel my body leaning into him, just like it always did.

"Loren Blake?" Shaunee said, incredulously.

"Mr. Luscious?" I said, sounding just like Erin. Erin glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um, yeah. He... um... he's kinda... not dead." I said awkwardly. They just stared at me like I was stupid or something.

"Um... that's all I got." I blurted out. Loren laughed and turned me in his arms.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered. I heard the Twins gasp as he pressed his lips back to mine. I was shocked, to say the least, but I kissed him back. Enthusiastically.

"Holy," Shaunee began.

"Shit!" Erin finished.

"You and Loren Blake?" Shaunee exclaimed. I just ignored them as I continued to make out with my once lover. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Damn."

"M-hm."

"What the hell, Z!" Aphrodite was suddenly there, but I really didn't care.

"OMG!" Jack's voice squeaked. I heard Damien's dreamy sigh and Stevie Rae's unmistakable joy for 1) seeing Loren and I together and 2) for knowing about it before anyone else did.

"Go Zoey!" She blurted with a little giggle. I pulled away after what seemed like forever. I shivered as Loren trailed his lips down my throat.

"Um... I'm gonna go." Jack said. I'm sure Damien went with him.

"This is vomit inducing." Erin said.

"Yet strangely hot at the same time. Let's go, Twin." Shaunee said. There was a sharp pain in my neck before intense pleasure took over.

"Ew." Was all I heard Aphrodite say before she clicked away in her million dollar shoes that I would so totally kill for.

And then it happened. His heartbeat was, once again, under my skin, and I could feel his desire and love for me roaring.

"_Zoey!"_ I heard Neferet's voice scream in my head and I gasped as I jerked in Loren's arms. He pulled away, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"You Imprinted with her?" He breathed. "How?"

I didn't answer. I brought my lips to his, using his lust to my advantage. I could tell he was trying to fight, but he was nothing against me. Thank the Goddess guy's were suckers for pretty women.

His hands trailed up and down my body and we pulled away slightly.

"No." I said, answering the question in his eyes. "I can't. I..." I just shook my head, trying to pull away from him. His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"Why?" He whispered. "I will never hurt you. Not again." I shook my head.

"I know... I just..." I looked away.

"You just what?" He asked softly. He kissed my neck and I shivered.

"I can't... Loren." I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to push the lust away. I took a deep breath and pushed him away. "I can't because I don't fuck someone and then go straight to someone else." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Kalona. And Stark. And David. And a lot of other guys here." I said proudly.

"So you just make-out with anyone who walks your way?" He demanded.

"Is that _your_ way of calling me a slut?" I demanded. "Because I've heard a lot of different ways to do so. But that one I haven't come across with yet." A single tear fell down my face. "Stark knows. He knows what I do. He's my Guardian. He knows everything now. I told him earlier today. About you and me." I explained, my voice rough and filled with pain and anger. "Just because you don't accept it or approve of it, doesn't mean I'll stop. I love what I do. I've been doing it for two years." I cocked my head to the side. "People have been trying to get me into rehabilitation." I said with a shrug.

"Rehabilitation for what?" He asked warily.

"Sex rehab." I said with a mischievous smile. The smile faded and my voice was barely above a whisper. "Two years, baby."

"How? Why?" He whispered.

"Nothing helps. What I want, I get. Get used to it." I said harshly. I looped the silver rehab chains around my finger and swung it around. The silver tabs clinked together noisily. "I went about five months without it." I smiled bitterly and shook my head. "Didn't last any longer. Just long enough so I could get these," I said, showing him the five months I went without sex. "To prove I accomplished somethin'." I rolled my eyes. "I got addicted that night. Well, not really addicted. Just... I dunno. It broke somethin'." I turned away from him and left him standing there, frozen, despair and guilt flowing through him.

"Get used to it, baby!" I called without looking back.

"Hey, look who's here!" A familiar voice called out. I heard their laughing. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I looked up and smiled at David. He was one of my favorite lovers. Stark was, of course, the one I actually loved. The one and, almost, only.

David was my favorite to please. He knew everything I liked and vise versa.

He ran his hands up and down my body. I turned in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. The other laughed seductively. And I pulled away.

"How much for all of us, baby?" James asked. I smiled seductively.

"For you? $100. Altogether." I said. They exchanged glances.

"Well, well, well. You getting low on clients?" Adam teased. I sneered.

"No. No one here can resist me, baby." I whispered seductively.

"Let's go, baby. Just you and me tonight." David whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded before my lips were on his neck. I nicked his skin with my tooth and bit down into the warm flesh there. My eyes flicked up to Loren's. He was looking at us in disgust and disgrace. I lifted my mouth of David's neck and hissed, my teeth bared, blood dripping from my mouth. Loren blanched and came towards us. The others noticed.

"Oh shit!" They then ran off. David never did. He didn't mind getting caught. Loren pulled him away from me.

I hissed again, not letting go of David's hand.

"You need to get back to your dorm room. Now." Loren said in a dangerous voice. I met David's eyes and he nodded slightly.

"Yes sir." He said with a smirk. As he walked past me, he wrapped one arm around my front as he leaned down to give me a quick kiss. I sighed, my eyes never leaving him.

"Zoey!" I snapped my head around as Loren's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" I demanded. He glared at me before he grabbed me by the arm. I tensed.

"Let go of me." I said, my voice void of all emotion. I'm sure he could feel the pure fury flowing through me. He looked concerned.

"What is wrong with you?" He whispered. I felt tears in my eyes.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" I whispered. "I died. That's what's wrong. Neferet brought me back, that's how we Imprinted. Stark doesn't know. No one knows. Not even Kalona, her knew minion. Her new _lover_." I spat the word out.

I blocked out the emotions coming from him through the Imprint. "And if you value your life or my sanity... you would do well to remember that if you tell anyone, we will come after you." I whispered the last five words menacingly. I bared my teeth, fangs and all, one last time before I shot out of my hunting crouch, standing upright. I smiled sweetly.

"Now that we understand each other, good day to you Professssor." I still hadn't gotten the hissing thing completely perfect.

This could not be happening. It just couldn't. And it couldn't be possible.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" I heard Loren's voice through the door of my bathroom. What the hell! How'd he get in my house. Oh yeah. It wasn't mine. It was for all of those who believed Neferet was evil. Which he knew perfectly well.

"I..." I swung the door open and, in lightening speed, I jerked him into the bathroom. "Promise you won't tell me that I wassss asking for it." I said. He winced at my hissing as he eyed me warily.

"I promise." He said.

"I'm pregnant." I whimpered. I threw myself at him, pink tinged tears falling down my face. He held me as I cried.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I took two tests. Both are positive." I sniffed. "I didn't know that thissss was possible."

"That's because it's never happened before." He stated simply. I scowled.

"Do I have to be the first in everything!" I exclaimed.

"No. You're not the first red fledgling. Or vampyre." He pointed out. I smiled wryly.

"Good point." I said sarcastically.

"How many weeks are you?" He asked.

"Um... this is where you're probably going to say I'm very unobservant or just plain sssstupid. I'm about three to four months already. I didn't even think about not having a period." I said, biting my lip. He just stared at me blankly before he laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. What am I going to do with you?" He said, still laughing. I crossed my arms across my chest with a huff. I swung the door open then immediately shut it again. I locked the door and turned back to Loren.

"He's... he's out there. What do I do?" I said quickly. He just stared at me.

"Was that even English?" He said. I glared with pure fury. His eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender.

_Tell him._ I heard him say. Though his mouth didn't move. I blinked a few times and he slowly smiled.

"That's not right." I said shaking my head. "That'ssss just... weird."

_Zoey_. I looked up at him. _You have to tell him_.

"Ugh! Screw you and your sssstupid mind games. Literally." I snapped as I turned and swung the door back open.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I nearly yelled before I stomped past him.

"Do I even wanna know what you two were doing in there?" He asked, following me.

"Fuck. Off. Stark." I said, finding it hard to be angry around him. He smiled his cocky smile.

"Because I'm awesome and you love me and my hot body."

"Oh wow, he's arrogant." Loren said bluntly as he walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got out a bottle of blood.

"Ew." I said, looking at the bottle in disgust as he shook it. I shuddered and Stark gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong with you, Zoey? Something's off." I gave Loren a hard look and he smiled and sat down on the couch. I sighed as I sat down next to him.

"Too many thingssss to go into..." I said, trailing off. Oh goddess. Please don't let me hiss in front of him again. He gave me an odd look. Okay, what do I do? Eenie meenie miny mo...

Loren nearly choked on the blood, he was laughing so hard.

"Zoey? Did I just hear "eenie meenie miny mo"?" Stark asked slowly. I smacked Loren on the back of his head.

"Just shut up and drink your disgusting, totally not fresh blood." I snapped.

_Tell him, Zoey._

"That was not your voice." Stark said bluntly.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said with a sneer.

"Hello, Zoey. Mind telling me how our Imprint is broken?" Neferet asked sweetly and innocently. I was furious now. Murderous even. My eyes must have shown it because Stark got up slowly.

"Zoey?"

I shot up at inhuman speed and snarled at Neferet. She back-handed me and I crumpled to the floor with a whimper.

"Look at me." She demanded. I looked up at her. "Behave yourself. You know what happens when you don't." She warned. I nodded. She smiled approvingly.

"Are you hungry, Zoey?" She asked with an evil smile. Well, this was one way of telling him. I nodded, dazed. The dragged a single nail down her arm. My eyes widened at the sight and scent of her blood.

"Drink, my child." She breathed. I latched onto her, sucking greedily. Neferet moaned and I had the satisfaction of hearing Loren scream out in pain as our Imprint was, yet again, broken, as I Imprinted with Neferet.

"Enough!" Neferet hissed. I reluctantly pulled away slightly, running my tongue over the wound to seal it shut. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Zoey." the voice was filled with pain and betrayal. I looked at Stark over my shoulder. I bared my teeth slightly, showing my fangs. He shook his head.

"How? When?" He whispered.

"Two yearssss ago. You didn't know me then. It wassss before you came. It happened in the three days that I wassss hidden in my room." I hissed. He cringed. I snapped. I shot up and was suddenly on top of him, my arms holding him close to me, my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"How could you love a monster?" I whispered.

"I asked myself the same thing when I was like you." He said softly. I pulled away.

"That proves that you love me. You were able to fight through it. I'm not. I gave up trying. I don't care anymore." I said with a shrug. "It'ssss who I am now." He shook his head. He caressed my cheek, tracing the Marks there.

"No it's not. This isn't my Zoey. My Zoey is happy, filled with Light. Never gives up."

"But I don't wanna fight anymore." I whimpered. I felt an hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to, my child." Neferet said soothingly. People were starting to stop and stare. I got off of Stark's lap and faced them.

I took my hand and dragged it across my Marks on my face. They all gasped and I saw Stevie Rae's hand cover her mouth as a sob escaped her lips.

"Zoey. How?" She cried.

"I wassss alone." I said, my voice slightly bitter.

The Twins immediately started sobbing along with Jack who was in Damien's arms. I just stared at them. I couldn't feel anything then. I cut off all of my senses. This wasn't a gift from Nyx. It was a gift from Neferet. From being one of the undead. I didn't have to feel anymore.

I turned to Neferet.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I just came to feed you." She said with a satisfied smile. I then did something that utterly surprised even myself. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her, just like I used to.

"Thank you. For... everything. Bringing me back, feeding me, making sure I'm safe. Getting the truth out there when I couldn't." I said, not hissing even once. I pulled away, a small, sad smile on my face.

She was confused and majorly uncomfortable and basically had no idea how to react or respond to this.

"You have a call waiting, Stark." She finally said, her eyes on him.

_Stark_

I got up and pulled Zoey into my arms.

"I love you, Zoey. Never forget that." I murmured, kissing the red crescent on her forehead.

_Why does he still love me? _

"Why did you love me? We could ask these kind of questions all day and get absolutely nowhere." I said simply.

"Amen." Loren said quietly. Zoey glared at him.

"Shut up!" She nearly yelled. "You're supposed to be dead!" I gave her an odd look.

_Oh, goddess. Please don't let him be in my head. Shit. When is he not? Okay. I can tell him now... or later when the baby's here._

WHAT!

She nervously glanced up at me.

_Uh-oh. _

"Zoey Redbird. What are you talking about?" I asked firmly.

"I'm... I'm... Loren you tell him." She said. Loren smiled.

"I'm dead." He said, closing his eyes, a smug smile on his face. Goddess, I hated that guy.

"And I'm pregnant!" Zoey blurted. Her hands flew to her mouth as Loren tried not to laugh.

"This isn't funny." I said firmly.

"And I'm not joking." She said, biting her lip.

_He hates me. He finally hates me. Good. Oh wait. I fell like shit now. Aw come on. He needs to hate me._

_**No he doesn't. He'll always love you. **_

_But it's bad for him. I'm dangerous. He'll just get hurt. _

_**You can't let him go. **_

_Damn. _

Oh great. She was having her inner arguing session. It was so confusing when she had these. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Stark? You have a call waiting." Neferet said calmly. I glared at her as she handed me the phone. She smiled, her eyes cold and eager.

I took the phone from her and walked into the giant kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Is this James Stark?" A strong, rough voice asked formally.

"Yes." I said. I had a feeling that now wasn't the time to correct this guy that it was just Stark.

"We have a need for you." He said. I was honestly confused.

"For what, sir?" I asked.

"You have an amazing gift in archery." He said. Okay. I wasn't liking this at all. "We don't have anyone, anything, like you. We could easily end this with you on our side." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand what you're implying." I said. My eyes widened at his next words as my heart shattered.

This couldn't be happening.

**Okay. So there's all of chapter one. Yeah, you didn't think that we were really on a different chapter, did you? Well, you're wrong. This fanfic is going to have AT LEAST fifteen chapters and each chapter has fifteen pages. Well, on OpenOffice it says Page 15. So yeah. Haven't Met You Yet is shorter than the rest cause OpenOffice counted the Prologue as page 1. So chapter one has 14 pages whereas the rest will have 15 or more. **

**Oh! And about the parts, I didn't want it to seem like it was dragging on and on. So... review! Jessica Baylin **


	5. WWhat & Leaving: Part 1

**Heyyyy. So... here's your next chapter. _~Jessica Baylin~ _**

Chapter Two

_Zoey_

Part I

~_W-What_~

~_Leaving_~

Stark walked back into the room. I immediately knew something was wrong. His face was white and his form was stiff and rigid.

I stood.

"Stark? What's wrong?" I asked as I went over to him. I wrapped my arms around him as he passed Neferet her phone.

"Zoey... I need to talk to you." He glanced up at the others. "Alone." I bit my lip. Now I was scared. I knew it was going to be bad. Really bad. He looked at me before he quickly glanced away.

"You may want to stay, Blake." He said, his voice strained. The others left, Loren staying behind. We both sat down on the couch, waiting for the bad news.

"Zoey... there's a problem... with the war." He started slowly. I nodded.

"Yeah, Stark. I know. It exists." I said, slightly sarcastic. He smiled for a second before it faded.

"Zoey... they need me to come to war."

I just sat there. My heart, my soul, my world shattered. I just stared at him, frozen, inside and out. I felt something cold and wet slide down my cheek.

Stark looked as if he wished he were anywhere but there.

"I got it from here." I heard Loren said softly. Stark looked at me once more before he got up and bolted out of the room.

Loren wrapped his arms around me. That's when I broke. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

I heard the door that led to the rest of the house open.

"Zoey?"

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Why is she crying?"

I tuned out my friends' questions and voices out and just cried.

Stark was leaving. And there was a strong possibility that I would never see him again. I was scared shitless, honestly. I could very well lose my soul mate, my love, my Guardian... my Stark.

"Zoey, honey, tell us what's wrong." Loren let me go as Damien pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him and I saw his helplessness as he saw my face.

"Stark." I said, my voice barely above a breath.

"What about Stark?" Jack asked, kneeling on the floor next to the couch, holding my hand. Just then, Stark walked back into the room. He immediately came over to me. I sobbed quietly as he held me in his arms, telling me everything would be okay. I shook my head and looked at him.

"How can everything be okay when there's the possibility that I might lose you?" I whispered.

"Come on, Z. I'm a kick-ass Guardian," He smiled his cocky smile that I loved so much. He leaned his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes, letting the pink-tinged tears stream down my face.

"I don't understand." Erin said.

"Yeah. What does she mean," Shaunee continued.

"By she might lose you?" They both asked.

"I'm leaving." Stark said.

"Leaving!" They exclaimed.

"Where, exactly, are you going?" Aphrodite snapped.

"War." I breathed into the silence. I turned, looking at the faces of my friends.

They all looked the same. Dead. The Twins just stared at us, speechless. They looked at each other, then back at us. They, slowly, sat down on the smaller couch, staring off into space.

Aphrodite's arms hands fell from her hips to her sides. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do or say.

Damien and Jack had tears int heir eyes as they held each others' hands. They sent me sympathetic looks.

Stevie Rae had her hand over her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes, leaving pink tracks on her face.

Erik wouldn't meet my eyes. And, when he did, it just pissed me off.

"I don't want your sympathy." I snarled, jerking away from Stark. He immediately let me go, knowing I needed my space. Darkness, once again, had its slimy hold on me. And I, like always, had no control.

"Zoey. Calm down." Loren said softly. I glared at him, bared my teeth, and let a fierce snarl escape my lips.

"I'm so sorry, Zoey." Stevie Rae whispered. She slowly made her way over to me. She wrapped her arms around me, ignoring the my warning glare. I went rigid when she hugged me.

"I know you love him, Z. And I know you'll miss him." She whispered. She pulled away and wiped my tears away. "But... this is Stark. He does kick ass and... he loves you too much to let anything get in his way of coming back to you." I bit my lip before I let the Darkness take me. Completely. I pushed her away from me, facing the rest of my friends.

"I don't want to hear your 'I'm sorry, Zoey' or 'He'll be okay'." I growled. "I don't give a shit what any of you have to say. Because nothing you say changes a damn thing." And, at that, I turned and, at inhuman speed, made my way up the stairs that were on each side of the room.

After I locked the door, I sat down between the door and the bed. I let myself fade, trying to push the Darkness away. After a few seconds, I decided to let it go. It was too hard to try and push it away and I didn't feel like doing anything, anyways.

The door opened, revealing Loren and Stark.

"How do you know where she is?" Loren asked as Stark shut the door. He shrugged.

"I just do." He said. His eyes scanned the room before they quickly landed on me. I let myself fade even more, using as much of the power as I could. He narrowed his eyes at me. I staid perfectly still, barely even breathing.

Suddenly, he sighed.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. She's fading completely. Even _I_ can't see her." He said, his eyes not leaving mine.

"But you know where she _is_?" Loren said. Stark nodded before he turned.

"I'm staying here. Whether I can see her or not, I don't want to leave her alone." Loren said. Stark nodded before he left. Loren sat down right next to me. I slowly looked at him. I had a strange feeling that he knew exactly where I was.

I bared my teeth but didn't let any sound come out.

He didn't say a thing. He just sat there, leaving me alone. I cocked my head to the side.

_Why aren't you pestering me like the others?_ I thought.

"I know you want to be alone, Zoey." He sighed. He looked at me. Right at me. I just blinked at him, stunned. He smiled. "So I'm leaving you alone."

I bit my lip and continued to stared at the door. The Darkness, still in control, begged for me to act. I bared my teeth, giving it what it wanted, a hiss escaping my lips.

I shot up. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, trying to gain control. But, the harder I fought, the harder the grip it had on me became.

_Help. Me._ I thought.

Loren stood and slid his arms around my waist. See, I knew he would take advantage of my weakness. He laughed softly before he kissed my neck. I immediately leaned back against him.

Darkness wasn't too happy about this. It strengthened its hold and caused a stir within me. I wanted blood. And lots of it. My mouth ached and burned down to the bone. I let out a long hiss.

Loren turned me in his arms, pulling me close to him. He kissed my neck, my jaw, and, finally, my mouth. I moaned and leaned into him.

The Darkness slowly, very slowly, leaked out of me, leaving me, panting, in Loren's arms.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"For now." I said.

"Too bad." He said, pulling away. I smiled before it faded. I wrapped my arms around him, needing his touch.

"I love you." I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"I love you, too." He murmured.

I pulled away and sighed.

"I need to be with Stark." I whispered. He nodded and left. Not long after, Stark walked in. I threw myself into his arms and cried.

"You can't leave me, Stark. You can't leave me. Please." I pleaded softly. There was so much pain and agony and pure misery in his eyes that it broke my heart even more than it already was. He held me close to him.

He laid me on the bed before he laid on top of me. He kissed me once, his lips barely touching mine. He kissed me again, this time a little harder. The third time his kissed me, my world spun and my world nearly exploded from the heat of it. It was so filled with love and desire and pure lust that it took my breath away.

Our clothes came off and we found ourselves lying naked on the bed.

I straddled him, kissing him with everything I had.

His hands gripped my hips and he pushed me down onto him.

We both moaned and I started moving against him.

I found myself high with pleasure, and I couldn't help myself as I sank my teeth into his neck, taking the delicious blood that flowed through his veins.

He rolled us over that he was on top of me. I held onto him like he might disappear if I let him go. He did the same, his arms wrapped tight around my waist as he made sweet love to me.

**One week later... **

I wiped my eyes and sniffled. Stark held me tightly to him before he, reluctantly, let me go.

He dropped down to one knee and I heard the others gasp and Stevie Rae's hand fly up to her her mouth to cover her own gasp.

"Zoey Redbird. I love you more than life itself. I want you, and only you. Forever. Zoey, my love, My Ace, my queen... will you marry me?" He asked, his voice soft and filled with all the love he had for me.

Tears finally falling, I nodded, a smile on my face.

"Yes," I whispered. He slid the ring on my finger as he stood. I threw my arms around him, crying.

"I will come back to you, Zoey. I promise." He whispered.

"I love you. More than anything." I said.

"I love you, too, my Queen. More than anything." He whispered before he kissed me with such passion, such love, that I thought I might die.

"James Stark?" A strong voice called. I squeezed Stark, wishing that this had never happened; wishing that Neferet had never become evil.

But... if Neferet had never become evil, she never would have started waking dead fledglings... Stark would have never come back.

"Some things just have to happen." He said softly before he let me go. With one last kiss, he slipped away from me and went onto the plane. I watched him go, all the while, tears falling down my face.

I felt familiar arms around my waist.

Stark pressed his hand against the window, pink-tinged tears streaming down his face as well.

He left, taking my heart with him...

And then he was gone.

**I know this was short but... I knew this would just piss y'all off and I'm in that "mood" again. Cyara is currently driving me insane. Stupid, hormonal, bitch. **

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

_**~Jessica Baylin~**_


	6. I NEED You & Checking On You:Part 2

**Heyyyy, here's your next chapter of World War III...**

Chapter Two

_Zoey_

Part II

~_I __Need__ You_~

~_Checking on You_~

I just laid there, on my bed, staring vacantly at the wall across from me.

I had been lying here, doing basically nothing, for the past week and a half.

My friends had checked on me every thirty minutes or so for the first three days. Then they just left me alone.

So I was surprised, to say the least, when I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't answer. I couldn't find the energy, the will power, to do so.

"Zoey?" I closed my eyes at the voice. "Can I come in?"

_Do I have a choice?_ I thought. The door opened and softly clicked shut.

"No. Not really." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

_Not working._ I thought miserably.

He came and sat down on the edge of the bed. He caressed my cheek. His eyes were sad and concerned. I could feel the misery he was in. He hated seeing me like this. Well... I didn't like _feeling_ like this much, either.

"Move over." He whispered. I moved back a little and he laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and, in that touch, the pain came back and washed over me like a tidal wave.

I cried in his arms, thinking of nothing but my warrior and how, for all I knew, he could be dying... or dead.

The pain became to much and I did the only thing I knew how to do to get rid of it.

I let Darkness take me.

I wiped the tears away, pulled myself out of Loren's arms, and sat up.

"Zoey. Please." He pleaded softly. I glared at him. He reached for me, and I bared my teeth in warning. His eyes softened. "You don't scare me, Zoey. You never have."

I snarled.

"You should." I hissed in a voice had become very familiar to me.

He sat up and pulled me into his arms. I growled in protest but he didn't stop. He held me in his arms, not saying anything.

I was trembling with anger, the hatred from Darkness overwhelming me.

"Shh, my Zoey." He whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"You know nothing!" I spat at him. I felt him flinch. I grinned and laughed a cruel laugh.

"I know that you are hurt. I know that you are dying inside." He said calmly. "I know that calling Darkness, embracing it, is the only way you know how to rid yourself of the agony that you feel."

I paused.

He kissed the crescent moon on my forehead and I whimpered. He knew why and more pain flashed through his eyes.

"You cannot push love away just because he is not here. With you." He said. "He would want you to be happy while he's gone."

"You say that like he's dead." I said, my voice hard.

"I am not going to tell you that everything is going to be okay and that he will come back to you because I don't know that. No one knows that." He said. "I know that all you have experienced for the past few years has been world-ending-domination crap. But not everything is like that. Not everything has a bad ending. Good things do happen once in a while."

I just stared at him. He was completely calm. There was no fear or anger or anything... well, bad in his eyes.

He truly believed that I was good and that I could control myself and this Darkness I tended to welcome.

And that was just freakin' weird.

He smiled.

"It's Tulsa, Zoey. What _isn't_ weird?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh at that. But the sound was off. It was hard and cold and...

I sounded _just_ like Neferet.

And, like that, the Darkness disappeared. I shuddered as it left me, and I sighed in relief.

I blinked a few times before I shook my head.

"How... why weren't you afraid of me?" I asked in a small voice. He pulled me back into his arms and I slowly laid my head on his chest.

"Well, I have always been scared of you... somewhat. You're not someone you would want to piss off." He said. He laughed. "You can be scarier than Neferet, what with all of your powers and such. But..." He trailed off and smiled. He slowly traced the tattoos on my face, down to my neck and shoulders, and down my arms.

"I know you aren't what you appear to be." He continued.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

He kissed the top of my head before he pulled away. As he watched me closely, he traced the bright, scarlet red tattoos.

I shivered as his fingers brushed over the tattoos on my neck and shoulders. He smiled and kissed my neck, his lips barely brushing against my skin. I shivered and bit my lip.

"My Zoey." He breathed.

His hands slid up and under my shirt. He pulled my shirt up and over my head. His lips trailed up to my jaw until the found my lips.

He laid me back down on the bed.

He pulled down the dark blue jeans I had on.

He brought his lips back to mine and I kissed him back this time, needing him more and more by the second. His hands went to the clasp on my bra but I pushed them away. He gave me a questioning glance and I smirked.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I sang. My friends and I did that whenever a hot guy walked by us. He chuckled at my thought as he took his shirt off. He kissed me again as I ran my hands up and down his chest, my heart beating faster and faster.

His jeans came off and he grinned down at me. He unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor. I moaned at the skin to skin contact.

He slid my panties down and I was then lying naked on the bed.

His came off and I moaned as he pressed my body to his. His hands trailed up and down my body but it still wasn't enough.

He kissed along my jaw, my neck, my collarbone. I gasped at the sudden sharp pain on my right breast, which suddenly turned into an intense pleasure that was all too familiar.

I felt a familiar feeling tingling through me. He ran his tongue along the wound, sealing it shut. I rolled us over so that I was on top. I pressed his hands on either side of his head, my grip tight around his wrists.

With a feral snarl, I latched onto him.

I moaned as the tingling feeling turned into the familiar bond that was an Imprint.

I managed to pull away, sealing the wound shut. I wiped the blood away from my mouth with the back of my mouth.

Loren intertwined his fingers with mine and I kissed him again.

He flipped us back over, smashing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered against my lips.

I just kissed him in response.

I gasped as he entered me. I moaned as he moved against me. I met his thrusts with my own.

I ,once again, latched onto his neck, needing more of him. My moans got louder and louder until I finally reached my peak. I laid there, breathing heavily.

Loren's ran his hands up and down my body, his fingers barely brushing over my skin.

I turned over and wrapped my arm around him.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you, too, my Zoeybird." He whispered.

—

I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

I held my breath until I heard his voice through the phone.

"Hello?" I smiled.

"Hey." I said, my voice small and quiet.

"Zoey?"

"Who else?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Ohmigoddess! I've missed you so much." He said. I pushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I've missed you, too. So... how horrible is it?" I asked. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"It's... bad. Really bad. I was not made for this." He said, his voice almost a whisper. I bit my lip.

"You still there?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah." I said. I sniffled, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Zoey?" I turned at the sound of Stevie Rae's voice. "Is that Stark?" I nodded. She reached for the phone as the Twins fought over who got through the door first. I laughed.

"As much as I would love to talk with you, the Twins are going to kill each other if I don't give them the phone." He laughed.

"Okay, sure. I'd love to talk to them." I could hear the bit of sarcasm in his voice.

I handed the Twins the phone and they talked to him, tears in their eyes. Next was Stevie Rae. She laughed and smiled here and there before she handed me back the phone.

"I have to go. Neferet's here... I feel her evil ickyness. I love you." I said. He laughed softly.

"I love you, too, my Ace." He whispered. I hung up the phone and bit my lip.

I sat back on the bed with a heavy sigh. I noticed that Aphrodite was eying my very closely. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"What!" I snapped.

"Your eyes are dilated." She said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"You just had sex with the Lying Bastard over here." She said smugly.

"Aphrodite, only you would know what to look for when it comes to people having sex." I said rolling my eyes.

"Actually, I kinda already knew that, Z." The Twins said. I raised a brow.

"That's not really saying much either." I said. Stevie Rae giggled nervously.

"Awkward..." She sang quietly.

"Virgin Mary." Aphrodite muttered.

"There is nothing wrong with being a virgin." I said firmly. She snorted.

"You're one to talk." She said before she left.

"That was a mistake!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." She called back. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Sarcastic bitch." I mumbled.

"Are you sure it was a mistake, Zoey?" Shaunee asked.

"Yeah, you seem to like fucking hot Mr. Blake." Erin finished innocently.

I just stared at them, then I looked at Loren. He seemed to be having a hard time not laughing.

I reached for him and he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap, and I curled into him.

I looked at both of the Twins.

"Yeah. I do. Seeing how I am the only one who has had sex, I suggest you think before you talk about it." I said sweetly. Loren laughed silently while the Twins gawked at me, stunned silent.

"Wait... 'hot Mr. Blake'?" Loren asked, confused. I grinned and shrugged.

"What? You're hot." I said with a laugh. The Twins nodded in agreement. Loren laughed out loud then and I giggled.

"Oh my goddess." Shaunee said.

"Did you seriously just giggle?" Erin finished.

"Girrrrl, this boy's gonna mess you up." Shaunee said, turning to leave.

"Too late." I said sweetly.

"T. M. O." They said together. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Loren.

"They aren't so bad." He said.

"Yeah... just wait." I said, rolling my eyes.

He kissed the crescent moon on my forehead. I smiled as I brought my lips to his.

"Seems that you can't get enough of me." He said, smirking. He laid back down on the bed, pulling me down with him.

I kissed him again.

"Nope." I said. He chuckled.

I trailed my lips down his jaw, down to his neck.

"Mine." I hissed before I bit into the skin there.

I drank and drank until his heart started to slow. I grinned, sealing the mark shut, and pulled back.

I laid next to him, my arm draped over him.

I snuggled closer to him as I drifted of into a dead sleep... no pun intended.

**And there's your next chapter. Hope you liked it. REVIEW...**

_**~Jessica Baylin~ **_


	7. ON HOLD!

**I've uploaded the novel I have been working on for the past two to three years. I have two on my account but that's because i didn't want them posted in the crossovers. I wanted EVERYONE to see it. So... whether you pick Vampire Union or Vampire Union a Jessica Baylin novel doesn't matter. It's the same fanfic. I have it completed and am already working on the second one. So you wont have to wait so long for updates. BUT, since i want to have the sequel done before i really start updating VU (Vampire Union), i have put ALL stories on HOLD! You'll see that in my Important Notes in the first chapter of Vampire Union. Everything you need to know is in the A/N. Read it and review. I hope you like this. and, as soon as i finish with Jessica Baylin's life and journeys, i will start updating my other stories. Mind you, now, I will have AT LEAST five to six sequels. Well... five or six TOTAL. That's what i had planned from the beginning. Again, in the A/N. I am truly sorry that you have to wait so long for updates of my other fanfics, but there is Twilight, House of Night, AND Vampire Academy in Vampire Union. Read... and ENJOY!**

_**~Emily**_


End file.
